An Affinity For Ice Cream
by kaitouahiru
Summary: A Kai Miguel oneshot having to do with ice cream.


Me: My third one-shot. Yay me!

Kai: She doesn't own beyblade...

Kai sighed as he turned the page of Rei's book he was reading. Tyson and Max had wanted to go to the park. Rei decided to tag along for the fun of it and Kai had wanted to read Rei's book. The book was a good one, so good that Rei had managed to bribe him into coming to the park with him. Hence, why he was sweating at the park. Black had not been the best color to wear.

Miguel sighed, looking at the Russian heartthrob who had stolen his heart from the moment he layed eyes on him. Claude broke away from Rei and their kiss when he heard his best friend sighing.

"Why don't you go and talk to him, Miguel?" Claude asked.

"I can't..."

"Can too," Rei said. "He'll enjoy your company... and an ice cream. Go treat him or something."

"But..."

"No buts, Miguel," Claude said sternly.

"He has an affinity for ice cream," Rei suggested. "He'll say no at first but just keep on insisting. He's only used to receiving offers like that from me and the Blitzkrieg Boys."

"Alright then..." Miguel said. "How did you two get together?" Rei and Claude exchanged glances, ending with Rei turning a smirk on Miguel. He opened his mouth but Claude covered it instantly, blushing slightly.

"Go, now!" Claude said, waving his hands in Kai's direction. Miguel held his hands up in defeat and walked over to Kai.

"Kai?" Kai looked up and color rushed to his cheeks.

"Hey Miguel," Kai swallowed.

"Can I join you?" the Spanish heartthrob asked.

"Take a seat," Kai said, scooting over slightly. Miguel smiled and sat down.

"What're you reading?" he asked, sounding calmer and cooler then both he and Kai felt.

"I can't make out the title," Kai said. "It's one of Rei's and everything but the title is translated."

"Shame," Miguel said, "is it any good?"

"Good enough for Rei to bribe me to come here with him and the brats," Kai rolled his eyes.

"Rei isn't a brat?" Miguel asked, a corner of his lips tugging into the direction of a smile.

"Rei, I can stand. Rei had found himself a boyfriend to occupy himself with and doesn't bother me needlessly," Kai said. "Unlike those three…although Max is getting better."

"Three?" Miguel questioned.

"Tyson, Max, and Kenny," Kai supplied.

"Of course," Miguel said.

"Man, it's hot," Kai said, pulling on the neck of his black shirt.

"Maybe black wasn't the best color to wear," Miguel chuckled. "Can I read over your shoulder?"

"Sure," Kai said, his cheeks heating up. Miguel looked at him in concern, lifting his hand to feel his forehead and then his cheeks, making them turn even redder.

"Wanna get an ice cream? My treat," Miguel said, standing up and offering Kai a hand up.

"Its okay-"

"Kai," Miguel said sternly. Kai sighed and took Miguel's hand to stand up. To his surprise (and his ever reddening cheeks' misfortune) Miguel didn't let go of his hand. He sped up his pace to keep up with the pace Miguel had set.

"Miguel, could we slow down?" Kai asked.

"Hm? Oh, sorry," Miguel said, a barely visible blush on his cheeks. "I didn't realize I was going so fast."

"It's okay," Kai said.

"So what do you want?" Miguel asked, fishing his wallet out of his pocket, coincidentally the one opposite of the side where he was holding onto Kai's hand with his own.

"You don't have too, really," Kai said.

"Kai," Miguel sighed. "Just let me treat you, please?"

"Water…?" Kai said feebly, not used to special attention from anyone but the Blitzkrieg Boys and Rei.

"Do you want an ice cream? Strawberry? Chocolate?" Miguel said, trying to supply flavors.

"Vanilla and strawberry?" Kai said feebly. Miguel smiled and let go of his hand, much to their disappointments. After telling the man his and Kai's orders, he handed Kai a strawberry and vanilla cone, keeping a chocolate and strawberry cone for himself.

"So why the sudden urge for ice cream?" Kai asked.

"Someone told me that you had an affinity for ice cream and I was planning on having one myself. Is it good?" Miguel asked, secretly putting a water bottle and his wallet into his pocket. Kai nodded, licking the ice cream spirally. Miguel watched in interest, licking his own as well.

"Thanks, Miguel. I'll pay you back-"

"No, you won't," Miguel said firmly, stopping in front of Kai. "This was my treat-"Kai scooped some of his ice cream with his finger and put it on Miguel's cheek. Miguel raised his eyebrow as Kai smiled innocently. He held his cone out for Kai to taste, which he did.

"Like it?" Miguel asked. Kai licked his lips and looked at Miguel thoughtfully; trying to contemplate the combination he never tasted before.

"I've never tried chocolate with strawberry," Kai admitted. Miguel offered him another lick, which he took again. Kai offered him his own. Miguel smiled and traded places with Kai, he being the tastee and Kai being the giver.

"You still have ice cream on your cheek," Kai pointed out.

"I guess I do," Miguel laughed. "Where did you put it again?"

"Right here," Kai said, leaning in closer to Miguel and using his tongue to lick it off. Miguel's eyes widened in surprised before he gently cups Kai's face with his free hand and kisses him softly. Kai pushed himself closer to Miguel, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Look out!" Tyson called from the basketball courts which were no where in seeing distance of where the new couple was. Kai pulled away from Miguel regrettably, barely missing the ball as Miguel raised his hand that was holding the ice cream to stop it. Kai bit his lip and Miguel raised his eyebrow, kicking the ball now covered in strawberry and chocolate ice cream to the courts.

"You alright?" Tyson shouted. "Sorry about that!"

"We're fine!" Miguel shouted. "My hand…better go to the bathroom…" He stopped when Kai grabbed his wrist, where the ice cream was not occupying currently. Kai lifted Miguel's hand up to his face and flicked his tongue out, taking some of the contents on Miguel's hand with it as it disappeared into his mouth.

"Let me do it," Kai said. Miguel smiled and nodded as Kai lead him back to the tree, backwards until his back hit the trunk. "I think I rather like this combination."

"That's good," Miguel smirked. "Because I like the view right in front of me."

"I like that even more," Kai said, kissing Miguel soundly on the lips, letting him taste the combination of what was once not on his hand.

"I think I want some ice cream now," Rei said, both he and Claude having witnessed the spectacle.

"Pervert," Claude blushed. "You're paying," He blushed crimson red as Rei pulled him up against him.

"I'm paying to share," Rei smirked, licking Claude's lips suggestively.

"Let's just go buy the thing,"

"Hey Kai?" Miguel asked.

"Hm?" Kai replyed, now lying content in Miguel's arm, now having finished the ice cream on Miguel's hand and having shared his with Miguel, was reading the book while Miguel read over his shoulder.

"Did you still want that water?" Miguel asked, pulling the water bottle out of his pocket. Kai rose up slightly to catch Miguel's lips.

"You taste better then any water," Kai told him when they parted.

* * *

Me: Finished. How'd you like it?

Miguel: Please review is blushing slightly


End file.
